Sabriel Week Day Two: Zhaghzhagh
by HisGuardianAngel
Summary: It's Sabriel week on Tumblr and I sadly missed out on day one, but i will not miss the rest of this week if I can help it The prompt was to pick a word out of a list of 15 untranslatable words and make a picture or story out of it, so this is the word I chose and the oneshot it inspired :) Please enjoy! Sabriel, Fluff, Snow, implied Destiel


It was Christmas Eve and Sam was grumbling to himself in a corner of his and Dean's motel room. Dean was out with Castiel, taking him out for his first Christmas on Earth, and Sam was left alone to brood. Dean knew how Sam felt about Christmas…he couldn't remember a single Christmas where he'd actually been happy. He grabbed some of Dean's whisky from the fridge and took a long sip. He jumped and nearly choked on the liquid, however, as he felt arms go around him.

"Relax, Sammy, it's only me." Sam took a deep breath as he recognized the voice of the man behind him. He gently caressed the arms that were tightly squeezing him.

"You scared me a little, Gabe." He then turned around and leaned down, touching his forehead against the smaller man's. Gabriel's topaz eyes were full of love and alight with mischief.

"Well I couldn't leave you alone on Christmas, now could I?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"You could have. I'm used to it." Gabriel's heart nearly broke.

"Not anymore, Samchop. You and I are together now, okay? That means that I get to take care of you, and part of taking care of you is showing you the true meaning of Christmas." Sam snorted.

"Oh please, Trix, tell me we aren't going to a church Christmas Cantata or something." Gabriel looked mock offended.

"Just because I'm an angel doesn't mean I want to spend my time in a church. You're just going to have to trust me." Gabriel said with a smirk, extending his hand for Sam to take. Sam reluctantly took his archangel's hand and without further warning they were zapped out of the motel room. When Sam could finally see again, his mouth hung open. They were standing in what must have been five inches of snow under a beautiful silver arch way. The trees were all bare, but were still beautiful as the snow was blanketed perfectly on every branch. Sam had never seen a winter look like this before. Gabriel smiled warmly at the child-like wonder shinning in his hunters eyes.

"Where are we?" Sam marveled, his eyes roaming the city laid out before him. Gabriel shrugged, still focused on the blissful look on Sam's face.

"Madrid." He replied softly, adoring the small gasp and bright smile he received in return.

"You brought me to Spain?! Oh my god…Gabriel…" Gabriel tentatively reached out for Sam's hand.

"Merry Christmas, Sammy." Sam pulled Gabriel in for a passion filled kiss, his tongue gently massaging the smaller man's and his teeth racking over his lips. Gabriel tugged lightly on Sam's hair and moaned in to the kiss, pushing Sam onto his back and into the snow. When they pulled away, Sam was laying in a deep pile of the frozen element and Gabriel was laying on his chest, a bright smile lighting up his entire face.

"I know you think it's weird when I say this…but I love you." Sam normally got a little quiet when Gabriel said that, feeling strange about the exchange of such meaningful words when he'd been hurt so many times. But this time was different, he and Gabriel had been together for eleven months, it would be one year on January first, and he knew that there was no other person on this planet that he'd rather be with. He brushed Gabriel's honey colored hair from his eyes and grinned up at him.

"I love you too." Gabriel squealed and nuzzled his face into Sam's chest, overjoyed that Sam had finally said it back. Sam wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. The couple laid like that for a long while, listening to the sound of each others heart beats and savoring the tender moments that they hardly ever got. The moment did have to come to an end, however, when Gabriel heard the sound of Sam's teeth chattering. He rubbed his arms and looked down at his hunter.

"You cold, baby?" Sam tried to be cool about it and confirm his lovers suspicion in Spanish, since they were in Madrid.

"Zhaghzhagh." Gabriel burst in to laughter.

"I admire your enthusiasm Sammy but that's Persian." Sam blushed lightly and put his hands over his face.

"Shit…what did I say?" Gabriel giggled and pulled him up out of the snow, running his fingers through his boyfriends long wet hair.

"Zhaghzhagh isn't a word that can be translated in to English, but it basically means when your teeth chatter from either cold or anger, so I'd say you were spot on." Gabriel's eyes twinkled playfully and he leaned in for a sweet chaste kiss. Sam puffed his bottom lip out in a pout.

"I don't want to go." Gabriel stood and pulled Sam up.

"Aw, don't worry Sammyboy, we'll come back out and make snow angels once you get dry, I'm not having you get sick." He snapped his fingers and they were suddenly in a cabin in front of a fireplace. Sam plopped down in front of it and pulled Gabriel into his lap.

"This is all so perfect, Gabriel. Thank you." Gabriel sighed and made himself comfortable on Sam.

"Don't mention it…I just couldn't stand the thought of someone I love being sad on such a joyous holiday. I was the one sent to tell Mary she was going to have Jesus…you should have seen the look on her face. She was so happy…I believe the holiday should be an experience that everyone should find blissful." Sam seemed to ponder this for a while, caressing Gabriel's back lovingly.

"Gabriel…in order to do all this for me…you must love me a lot, right?" Gabriel was slightly taken back. He turned in Sam's lap to face him and looked up into his thoughtful hazel eyes.

"Of course I do, you know that." Sam pulled Gabriel closer to his chest and buried his face in his hair.

"There is something I wanted to do tomorrow…because even though I'm not all that in to Christmas, I knew it would make Christmas special, something important to the both of us. But now that we're in such a beautiful city, curled up by the fire, I'd rather just do it now." Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and rubbed their noses together.

"Anything you want, Sam, it's yours." Sam smiled bashfully and a nervous laugh escaped his lips. He very gently pushed Gabriel out of his lap and stood, also helping his archangel up. Once his slightly confused counterpart was standing in front of him, he dropped to one knee. Gabriel's hands immediately flew up to his mouth as Sam pulled a tiny black box from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" Sam asked timidly, his eyes hopeful and slightly insecure. A single tear slowly cascaded down Gabriel's cheek and he nodded.

"Yes!" Sam grinned wolfishly at his new fiancée and extended his hand for Gabriel to take. He slowly rose and slipped a beautiful gold-banded ring that had diamond studded angel wings folding around a heart-shaped pink diamond in the center, on to the third finger of his left hand. Gabriel attacked Sam with kisses, squeezing him with all his might. Sam laughed and kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much." Hearing Sam say the "L" word for the second time that day gave Gabriel goosebumps.

"I love you too!" Gabriel sniffed a bit and wiped his eyes on his jacket sleeve, grabbing hold of Sam's hand.

"C'mon, Sammy! Let's go make those snow angels now, I feel like celebrating." Sam chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, and when we come back I'll fix you some homemade butterbeer." He promised, remembering how on their first date Gabriel had admitted to him that he was a secret Harry Potter nerd. Gabriel's eyes widened.

"You remembered…oh how did I ever find you? You're perfect." Sam smirked.

"It happens." Gabriel rolled his eyes and they both burst in to laughter, poofing happily back into the snow. They ran through the snow covered trees and pounced on one another, rolling around as if they were still children, laughing at one another and stealing heated kisses for warmth. They made snow angels and nearly died at the size of Sam's, they even made a snowman. While Sam decided to get a little pervy with the snowman and roll up some snow-boobs to make it a woman, Gabriel snapped his fingers to instantly wrap up both of their necks in scarves. Gabriel's was a red and gold Gryffindor themed one and Sam's was a sliver and green Slytherin scarf. Sam stuck on the last boob and then looked down curiously at the new piece of clothing.

"My butterbeer offer put you in a Potter mood?" Gabriel grinned.

"Well yes, but I only scarf-ified you because you seem to be shaking again…does my poor little Sammy have trouble keeping warm?" Gabriel asked in a patronizing yet 100% playful baby voice. Sam's lips curled up in a lopsided smile and he pulled Gabriel to him by his scarf.

"You know what the downside is to a Slytherin falling in love with a Gryffindor is?" Gabriel leaned in slightly, their lips almost touching.

"What's that?" Sam smirked a revenge-driven smirk.

"No matter how much I love you, I have no choice but to be mean to you." He exclaimed as he quickly shoved a handful of snow down Gabriel's shirt. Gabriel shrieked and did a little dance to get the snow out.

"I'll get you Sam Winchester!" Gabriel chortled, chasing him through the trees once again. Within a few moments he grabbed a hold of Sam's shirt and brought them tumbling to the ground. This ended up putting them in the same exact situation as before, Gabriel laying on Sam's chest as he sank into five inches of snow.

"Oh no I've been caught….what ever shall I do, Mrs. Winchester?" He teased, earning a mock-glare from Gabriel.

"How about you do this?" Gabriel said huskily, pulling Sam into a zesty kiss. Sam sighed happily and rubbed his nose against Gabriel's once more.

"I like that idea." The couple stayed in the snow like that for what could have been hours to them, but was more than likely only a few moments as Sam became wet and frigid again from the cold. It no longer mattered if they had to go back inside, all that mattered to Sam was that he was marrying the most perfect angel in all of heaven who had single handedly made Christmas the most amazing holiday ever.


End file.
